The Prophecy- Chapters 1-3
by The Musketeer
Summary: Sonic and Tails Team up With Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Bowser and Fox Mcloud To stop the Evil Robotnik From Destroying The Nintendoverse!


"The Prophecy"

"The Prophecy"

[LEGAL SHTUFF] Sonic, Tails, and Related Characters are Copyright Sega Enterprises Incorporated, Mario, Luigi and Mushroom Kingdom Characters are Copyright Nintendo, Pikachu, Ash, Misty, Pokemon, and all related Characters are Copyright Nintendo, Creatures, GAME FREAK. [/LEGAL SHTUFF]

"And the Blue blur, with the one of many tails, shall save many realms from destruction by the City of Steel." –Book Of Mudora, Chapter XIV, 27th Quatrain.

Chapter 1

New York is an evil city. Especially during peak hour. A mugging every 5 seconds. A murder every 10. And traffic jams up the wazoo. The source of one of the many traffic jams in the city was a smallish utility van. And working at the engine were two rather irate plumbers.

"Screwdriver!"

"Screwdriver."

The plumber in green handed a Screwdriver to his brother in red, who took it and started tapping the air filter with it.

"Aahhh… This won't work…"

"Errrr… Mario?"

"Yea, Luigi?"

"Shouldn't we like, push the truck out of the way? I think the people are getting angry."

A Gunshot rang in the air.

"Aahhh, whatever luige. Hand me that hammer."

Luigi handed a rubber mallet to Mario.

"No, not that one, the Sledge."

Luigi lifted the 50-pound Sledgehammer like it was nothing at all, and handed it to Mario.

Mario lifted the hammer into the air, and brought it down on the trucks air filter, creating a large crater in the engine housing.

"Luigi, Try the engine, will ya?"

Luigi got into the cab of the van, and turned the ignition. The Engine roared to life, coughed, spluttered, spat a gallon of engine oil on Mario's face, and promptly died.

Mario wiped his face with a towel, swore, and called for a Size 7 Variable socket wrench.

Chapter 2

The Village of knothole was all Abuzz, yet the Sun had not even arisen. Operation wildfire was being prepared. The only one not awake was a small blue thing curled up into a ball in a bunk. A Figure walked into the hut. The Small, two tailed Anthropomorphic Fox walked to the bunk, Pulled a Giant bugle horn out of nowhere in particular, Placed earplugs in his ears, and blew a morning reverie at 347Db. Every piece of glass within a 3 mile Radius Shattered, and the ground split in the town square. The blue ball didn't even move.

Suddenly, a bird cheeped 83 Miles away. The Blue ball jumped, ricocheted 32 times across the room, and unfurled, revealing a VERY angry looking Blue Hedgehog.

"TAILS!!!"

Sonic Maurice Takeshi Hedgehog wrapped his hands around Miles "Tails" Prower's Neck.

"WHY, YOU LITTLE…"

"* Choke * Sonic, stop! You told me to * Choke * Wake you up, remember?"

"Huh? I did?"

"* Gasp * Yes, You did! Now get your hands * Choke * Off of me!"

"Oh, ok."

Sonic let go, leaving Tails gasping for air. 

He looked out at his now shattered window. The speeders bikes were being prepared.

"Oh, Man! Wildfire! Tails, why didn't you tell me earlier? Let's go!"

Sonic took tails by the hand, and sprinted to the town square, Tails being dragged behind.

Chapter 3

Mario Mario and Luigi Mario were playing a Videogame.

"Jump over the water! Jump over the water!" Mario yelled excitedly.

"Are you CRAZY, Mario? If I jump now, I won't reach the moving platform, and I'll drown in the water!"

"Gimme that!"

"Hey!"

Mario Wrenched the Controller out of Luigi's hands, Jumped, Missed the platform, and promptly drowned.

"Mario! That was my last life! Thankyou VERY much." Luigi retorted.

"You're welcome." Replied Mario.

"I was being Sarcastic, you Goomba."

Just then, the FungiFone™ Rang. The FungiFone™ Was a Direct hotline to the Mushroom Palace. Mario picked it up while Luigi switched off their GameCube.

"Hello?"

"Mario! It's me, Toad!" Toad sounded really distressed.

"We need your help! The Entire mushroom kingdom is being flattened by some kind of giant spaceship!"

"Bowser's at it again? I thought we had called a Truce through that Tennis Tournament!"

"Bowser's just as scared as we are here! This is bigger than everything you've ever faced put together!"

"What The.."

"Oh, God, NO!! Mario! Come quickly! HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!!"

A Scream, then a Click. The line went dead. Mario was Mortified.

"Mario, what is it?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it got to Toad."

"Mamma Mia!"

"Let's go."

And the Mario Brothers suited up.


End file.
